


Mine

by SwiftEmera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about dating Barry Allen is that the younger man doesn’t realise how sexy he is - so when everyone else notices, Oliver can’t help but get a little on the possessive side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> Written for Robby's birthdayyyy. Plus he requested it. Like forever ago. Enjoy!

As soon as they get back to Barry’s apartment, Oliver crowds him up against the wall in the hallway, body pressed firmly against him with a snarl, pinning his wrists against it. “I don’t like it when people stare at you.”

“Ollie,” Barry gasps out, “No one was staring at me.”

He’s wrong. Everyone stares at Barry. All the god damned time, and Oliver’s sick of it. Barry is  _his_  – when will people fucking learn? “Are you sure about that, Barry?” he asks, voice low and dangerous - challenging. “Because Detective Prettyboy couldn’t keep his eyes to himself tonight. And he wasn’t the only one.”

They’d been at a benefit for Queen Industries – a sort of venture in branching out from Star City to Central, and as a result, the entirety of the CCPD had been invited along. A move that Oliver had been starting to regret whenever he saw the hungry looks in people’s eyes when they landed on _his_ boyfriend.

“They’re not—“ Barry chokes out, but he’s cut off when Oliver clamps down on his neck with his lips, sucking with a bruising force, Barry’s breath coming in short pants, and his cock hardening through his jeans against Oliver’s leg.

Barry’s head rolls back against the wall, eyes fluttering shut while Oliver fumbles with his zipper, his hands shaking from rage. If no one realises that Barry belongs to him by now, he’s just going to have to make them understand – leave his mark, fuck Barry so hard that he’ll be limping the next day for all the world to see.

“ _Ollie_ -“ Barry gasps a little desperately, pupils blown wide and mouth parted. “Ollie, please-“

“You want me to make you mine, Barr?” Oliver whispers into his ear, unbuttoning Barry’s shirt and tugging at it so that it falls off onto the floor messily. “Make it so that everyone sees how hungry you are for my cock? What a slut you are for me?”

Barry groans, bucking into Oliver’s hand as he palms his erection through his boxers.

“What was that, babe?”

“Yes, Ollie, please—“

He nips along Barry’s neck, pinning him to the wall as he grinds into him hard, both men emitting desperate moans at the friction. It’s not enough, though – he needs more. He needs Barry naked. Like right now.

He pulls down the younger man’s jeans and boxers in one swift motion and licks his lips at the sight before him, Barry spread out naked with his hands pressed against the cold surface of the wall, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly, waiting for Oliver to have his wicked way with him.

“Shit, if only you could see how gorgeous you are. No wonder everyone wants to fuck you.”

“They don’t-“

He cuts Barry off again, pressing his lips against him hard, and Barry parts his mouth easily, allowing Oliver to slide in his tongue and map out Barry’s mouth with it. It’s rushed and sloppy, and the desire coursing through his veins is screaming at him to just take Barry here and now, but his protective side is telling him to take him upstairs and lay him out on the bed and open him up.

His protective side wins.

It’s all a blur as he yanks his boyfriend from the wall, pulling him into the bedroom and pushing him down on the mattress with a growl before wasting no time in stripping down, throwing his clothes carelessly to the floor and then crawling over Barry, blanketing him with his entire body.

Threading his fingers through the chestnut hair, he yanks his head so that he’s looking him straight in the eyes. “You’re mine, Barr. You know you’re mine, don’t you?”

“Yes, Ollie, always-“

“No one is allowed to touch you. No one is allowed to even  _think_  about touching you. Do you understand me?”

“Oliver-“

He probably sounds insane – he can feel his blood pumping through his veins, and his ears are pounding from the pressure of it. “Say it.”

Barry’s eyebrows pinch in confusion, but Oliver grinds their erections together once more, and nails scrape down his back lightly as Barry keens below him.

“Say it,” he snarls.

“Y-yours. I’m yours. Ollie-  _please_ -“

He squeezes a generous helping of lube onto his finger, moving down to open Barry’s legs and peer up at him, his boyfriend panting desperately now. Without a word, he circles the hole once before sinking his finger in, and Barry’s back arches as a loud moan rips out from the back of his throat.

It doesn’t take him long to open Barry up. With the way that Oliver’s sex drive is, it’s a wonder that he even bothers with the prep at all anymore. By the time he’s worked his way up to three fingers, Barry’s tugging on his hair, pleading.

“What do you need, Barr?”

“You, Ollie,” he groans. “I need you.”

Once he spreads a coating of lube over his cock, he wastes no time in pressing against Barry’s entrance, the younger’s legs folded around him tightly. “You need me to what?”

“I need you to f-fuck me.”

Chuckling darkly, he shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t quite believe you.”

That earns him a glare, and, _no_ \- that’s not how it’s going to go down. Oliver’s calling the shots right now. He yanks on his hair once more. “Say it again.”

“Fuck me, Ollie,” Barry pleads, attempting to grind down onto his cock.

“Better.”

Without further delay, he presses in, sinking down to the hilt as Barry lets out a gasp, tightening his legs around him. It’s a wonder he’d held out as long as he did – now that he’s surrounded by Barry’s tight heat, he never wants to leave it.

He holds himself there for a few seconds until Barry’s hands squeeze into his hips, and that’s signal enough for him to move. He draws out slowly, and then pounds back in in one sharp thrust, their chokes and groans echoing in the air around them.

He’s not gentle – he knows Barry can take it, it’s not the first time that Oliver’s insecurity and Barry’s tendency to draw the attention of pretty much everyone in the room has led to Oliver claiming his boyfriend in the bedroom like this.

Clamping down on Barry’s neck once more, he hammers into him with measured strokes, angling so that he hits Barry’s prostate with every thrust.

“Who do you belong to?” Oliver pants out, beads of sweat pouring from his skin as he puts every ounce of his energy into claiming Barry – pinning his hands to the side of his head so that he can’t touch himself. He’ll come on Oliver’s dick alone or he won’t come at all – and Oliver is damn good at what he does, so he’s not at all worried that his boyfriend will go unsatisfied.

“You, Oliver. You. I belong to you.”

“Yes, you do,” he growls, moving across Barry’s neck and sucking marks into every area of untouched skin that he can, leaving tiny red blemishes as he goes.

Before long, the warm pooling sensation floods his stomach, and his thrusts become more erratic as tingles break out over his skin, Barry falling apart on the mattress below him, squirming and moaning until his inner muscles tighten around Oliver’s cock, followed by a choked groan as he spills between them, his fingers threading into the older man’s hair.

Oliver follows shortly after, his entire body screaming out for Barry, and he comes inside his boyfriend in a haze of curse words and trembled gasps and repeated ‘ _mine’_ s.

His heart still pumping hard in his chest, he collapses into Barry, and the other’s head rolls back onto the pillow with a satisfied sigh, taking a few minutes to catch his breath. When he does, he withdraws from Barry slowly, slumping down onto the mattress beside him and tugging him in so that Barry’s pressed flush against his chest, one arm thrown around him and his free hand trailing over the red and purple marks lightly. God, he’s really done a number on him this time. There’ll be no question as to whether or not Barry’s taken tomorrow.

 _Good_ , he thinks to himself.

Barry just grins at him as though he can hear what he’s thinking and shuffles closer, nudging Oliver’s nose with his own. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? Do you really think that I’d let anyone have me, even if they did want me?”

Oliver huffs, pressing a kiss to Barry’s lips. “No, I trust you. Is it so bad that I want to make sure that everyone else knows not to come near you?”

A puff of laughter escapes Barry’s lips, and he shakes his head. “Well, I’ll probably be limping tomorrow and I’m guessing there’ll be no covering up the marks on my neck. I think you did your job,” he teases.

“Good,” Oliver grunts, eyes heavy from fatigue. “’s good.”

Barry just laughs again, strokes his hair, and kisses him again. “Go to sleep, Ollie. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he mumbles tiredly, nuzzling into Barry’s neck and letting himself get carried away to sleep with Barry’s heart beating against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
